


Home is Calling

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Close to death, maybe that's where Castiel is, perhaps he may be dead already, but his home calls him. Dean calls him.Day fifteen of the Fictober challenge.





	Home is Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, my heats not working right so I'll be taking apart my wall mount in an attempt to find an fix the problem as soon as I post this.. Note: I have zero experience with HVAC systems so I'm crossing my fingers I don't accidentally fuck shit up.  
Prompt: Call

Castiel thinks a lot here when he is alone now.

This dark expanse is the perfect place for doing just that.

Aside from his thoughts, this place seems completely silent.

Were he anyone else, then the silence would, without a doubt, be maddening.

Perhaps in another life he would've never been an angel.

Maybe if he were born a mortal man.

It was a hard thing to even imagine, but if he were a mortal then maybe he wouldn't be in this place.

He paces occasionally and other times he sits still.

He doesn't know how long it's been, because as an angel that's dead, he'll probably be stuck in this darkness for all of eternity.

Then one day, or perhaps it had only been a minute, either way, he hears it.

Someone calling his name.

This sound isn't in his head, nor does it come from his own mouth.

"Cas, please don't do this to me."

The voice is pleading.

It's a voice he could never forget no matter how long he's been stuck here, he knows that voice.

"Dean?" He calls out.

The call simply echoes around him with no immediate reply.

"Come on Cas, come back to me."

His home was calling him.

Not heaven, not even his fellow angels, Dean.

Wherever Dean was, that was where his home was now.

"Castiel, wake your fine and feathery angelic ass up!" 

A jolt of electricity surged through him and he couldn't help but gasp for air.

Moments later, he was staring up at the hunter leaning over him with tear streams marking the only blood, dirt, and grime-free places on his entire face.

"Dean." The angel's voice was a weak whisper as he weakly raised his hand to Deans cheek.

"You're alive."

Cas couldn't do much but nod an affirmation before Dean pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that shit to me again," he growled once he let go, pointing a finger directly at Castiel's nose.

"I'll try not to."


End file.
